Love at First Sight
by TempleAmarok
Summary: Brought together by death and bonded by love. Sasunaru.
1. Destiny Begins

**Temple- Hello everyone! Sorry for my lack of activity, I am working on a lot!**

**Ember- Get to the point**

**Temple- Okay well I have a mac in my rooom with Microsoft so all my stories are done there first, meaning I can type more than when I used THIS computer. I am working on the second part of A present for my Teme, it will be called a present for the Dobe and will also contain a sasunarusasu lemon! Also I have a few more stories part way done, check my profile to see what I'm working on. I am stuck on my other stries right now but I will update them soon I promise!**

**Ember- took you long enough**

**Temple Disclamer time!**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own this!**

**Ember-pretty clean in this chapter, chibi cuteness and stuff maybe some swear words**

***SQUEE**

The young blonde sat in the cold, plastic seat waiting. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Two adults stood in a nearby room whispering and stealing glances at the small boy through the large window. The busty blond woman looked as if she had just been awoken from a deep sleep and was currently pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head slightly. The other man, a silver haired guy in a mask, was smiling weakly and nodding as the woman spoke. The blond boy, Naruto didn't know where he was but he did know that it something was wrong. He had been taken from his friend's sleepover party and brought to this empty looking place in the middle of the night. A boy sat two seats over. His hair resembled that of a ducks butt and was the color of a raven's feathers. He looked distraught and his fists were clenched tightly. The adults were too busy talking to notice when Naruto scooted over two seats so he sat next to the other boy. The boy, who looked about his age, ignored him.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," Naruto started, grinning widely.

"…"

"This is the part where you tell me your name ya know," Naruto said.

"S-sasuke," the boy replied. His voice was shaky as if he were struggling with something.

"I'm this many years old," Naruto said proudly, displaying six fingers.

"Seven."

"Oh, that's cool. My mommy said that…"

"You do know why we're here right?" Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"Huh? No not really. I was at a sleep…"

"This is where orphans go," Sasuke said, not waiting to hear Naruto's story.

"Orphan? That's weird… I don't know any orphans. Maybe mommy and daddy are gonna get me a big brother. Are you an orphan?"

Sasuke clenched his eyes closed and balled his fists tightly before struggling to speak.

"Don't you get it! **You're **an orphan! If you're here then you have no parents!"

"B-but my mommy and daddy are at home right now. They're gonna pick me up tommorow," Naruto persisted.

"No they won't! Kids who lose their parents are taken here until someone can come get them," Sasuke growled. By now tears were leaking down his pale cheeks.

"Don't lie Sasuke! Lying is bad!" Naruto shouted. His volume attracted the busty blonde. She frowned and walked over.

"Hello there Naruto. I'm Tsunade. You're gonna be coming to live with me for a little while, okay?" She said gently.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who had looked away but was watching in the corner of his eye. Naruto felt his heartbeat quickens and his angry pout was replaced with open-mouthed horror. He turned back to Tsunade. Her eyes held bags under them and her smile was small but her eyes were sad.

"When will I go home?" Naruto asked, afraid of the answer.

Tsunade dropped the smile and glanced away before saying carefully, "Naruto, they were killed in a fire three hours ago. An arsonist set the house on fire. Your mother died in your room trying to save your important documents and your father died trying to get her out,"

Naruto felt as if someone was choking him. He tried to breathe but he found it hard. Tsunade rested a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered that she would be back soon. It was easy to tell she wasn't one for childcare. When she returned to the silver haired man Naruto finally let out a sob. He clutched at his sides and brought his knees up to his face. He was surprised when a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him. The dark boy was frowning and his eyes held his own grief.

"I told you… I lost my parents too. My guardian, Kakashi," Sasuke pointed to the man with Tsunade, "he brought me here."

"W-what happened to y-your p-p-," Naruto let out another sob at the word and choked, "parents?"

"They were killed along with the rest of my family. Kakashi is my uncle's friend. He taught my brother martial arts,"

"Did your brother die too?" Naruto asked, wiping his teary eyes.

"No,"

"So where is he? I don't see anyone else here," Naruto asked, looking around.

"He ran away… after he did it," Sasuke whispered the last bit.

"Did what?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Sasuke shouted, making Naruto flinch.

"D-did he kill them?" Naruto asked, not put off enough by the raven.

"Yes," Sasuke said this in barely a whisper.

Naruto was silent for a long while. He had always wanted a brother. He had seen other kids playing with their siblings all the time. What brother would kill his family? It was shocking. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was back to trying not to cry. Acting on impulse Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke. The older boy stiffened but hesitantly relaxed in Naruto's hold. He leaned into the embrace and began to sob. Naruto soon joined in.

When Tsunade and Kakashi left the room with signed legal documents of guardianship they were met with a surprising sight. The two boys were sharing a chair. Naruto was in Sasuke's lap, his arms around Sasuke's waist and sniffling loudly. The blondes head was tucked under Sasuke's chin, his face buried in the raven's chest. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto's neck and was sobbing in his sleep. The sight was cute and it saddened the two new guardians that they would have to go heir separate ways. Tsunade was going to have to take Naruto to the U.S. with her for her job and Sasuke was going to Tokyo to teach at a fancy school. The two would never see each other again. With heavy hearts the guardians separated the two boys and went opposite ways.

***SQUEE***(cute chibi wuv)

Naruto sat at his desk with a grin on his face. Why? Because this was going to be his first year at the same school for the second year in a row. After moving in with Tsunade all he ever did was move from place to place. He lived in the United States for right years before returning to Japan. Now at seventeen years, he was entering his senior year knowing most of the people in Konoha High. To Naruto, this was something to be very proud of! Of course, he wasn't living with 'grandma' Tsunade anymore. Once he hit sixteen she gave him enough money for his own apartment. Naruto leaned backwards in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Your going to fall backwards," scoffed a rough voice. Naruto sat up and glanced toward his friend Kiba.

"Nu-uh! Unlike you my head doesn't weigh ten times more than my own body."

"Good one fox face, did you get that off a cereal box?" Kiba snickered.

"Looks like you haven't come up with any better insults than fox face, dog breath," Naruto grinned.

"Hey guys! How was your summer?" asked a pink haired girl who took the seat in front of Naruto.

"Boring as Hell. Tsunade gave me a job and kept me pretty busy," Naruto groaned.

"At least it got you out of that terrible apartment of yours fox face! My summer was great! Hinata and I are going out!"

"Whatever! You were most likely hiding in her bushes like your last spring vacation," Naruto snickered.

"Have you guys seen the new guy? He is H-O-T HOT! I heard he likes girls with long hair too," Sakura giggled.

"Sakura, you have short hair. Remember, last year when Ino dropped gum in it and you decided you like it better short?" Kiba pointed out.

"I know but he's still sexy, I mean just look at him," Sakura swooned.

"He can't be THAT hot!" Kiba argued.

"Yeah I bet I'm sexier than him," Naruto snickered.

"You haven't even noticed him you idiot! He's practically sitting right next to you!" shouted their pink haired friend.

Two seats away from Naruto sat another boy. His hair resembled that of a ducks ass and was the color of a raven's feathers. He seemed emotionless and stoic, ignoring the stares of most of the girls in the room. Naruto scooted over two seats so he sat next to the other boy. The boy, who looked about his age, ignored him. (Whoa! Deja vu!))

"Hi, I'm Naruto," Naruto started, grinning widely.

"…"

"This is the part where you tell me your name ya know," Naruto said.

"Sasuke,"

"I'm…"

"Let me guess, your this many years old?" Sasuke smirked holding up six fingers.

***SQUEE***

**Temple- OMG! That was soo Deja vu!**

**Ember- Hmm, I wonder why?**

**Temple- Don't be bitchy Ember-chan, I thought it was cute! It had Chibi Wuv!**

**Ember- I don't think things are cute**

**Temple- Whatever Emmy-chan. So peoples review please! Even if you hate it! I mean, every good writer gets flames!**

**Ember- I'll give you some damn flames for calling me Emmy!**

**Temple- Uh… don't come near me Ember… I'm serious I'm allergic to burns! HELP ME!**


	2. Chance? Or Destiny?

**Temple- OOOW!**

**Kenny-Sit still Temple, dead skin doesn't come off easy!**

**Temple- IT HURTS!  
**

**Kenny- sorry readers, Ember s still getting fixed up from her run in with Ember. Don't worry, me and some others stopped her before she could do permanent damage.**

**Ember- *Struggles in fireproof bindings* I hate you!**

**Temple- *pain filled sobs***

**Kenny- I'll be doing the warnings and Disclaimer today**

**DISCLAMER- None of us average mortals are worthy of owning Naruto… unless your name is Sasuke Uchiha the Avenger, last of the Uchiha clan, Gem of Konoha, and walking Sex God!**

**Ember- that was so gay…**

**Kenny- I'M NOT GAY! Swearing in this fic**

***SQUEE***

"I am not you Bast…" Naruto began to shout.

"You do know why we're here right?" Sasuke continued.

"What? It's school we have t…"

"This is where orphans go," Sasuke said.

"What the fuck are you… wait, why does that sound familiar?"

"I told you… I lost my parents too. My guardian, Kakashi, he brought me here. They were killed along with the rest of my family. Kakashi is my uncle's friend. He taught my brother martial arts. My brother ran away… after he did it,"

"Holy Shit!" Naruto shouted as realization took him.

"Took you long enough Dobe. Looks like your vocabulary has expanded since the last time we met," Sasuke smirked.

"Well what the fuck do you think I should say?"

"Good to see you again maybe?"

The bell rang loudly and Naruto began to make his way back to his seat. Sasuke grabbed his arm and yanked him back down. Naruto glared at glanced back at his friends who watched him on the edge of their seats.

"That was the bell ya know, it means we need to return to our seats," Naruto explained.

"I know that, but we have a good ten minutes until Kakashi gets here," Sasuke replied.

"Kakashi? Isn't he your guardian?"

"Yes, but he's a teacher too. He teaches in this room this year and trust me he's always at least ten minutes late," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, "Naruto said dumbly before sitting down again. Seconds past and the silence was getting to the blonde.

"Hey Sasuke, you do know girls are staring at you right?" Naruto whispered.

It was true; girls all around the room were staring at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes and blood dripping down their noses. Naruto frowned; people never stared at him like that unless he was doing something stupid or childish. He wasn't sure if he were angrier that Sasuke held their attention without even trying or that they were paying more attention to him.

"Don't remind me, it's annoying," Sasuke whispered back.

"You don't like the attention?" Naruto asked.

"I loathe it entirely," Sasuke hissed.

"Loaf? What does bread have to do with it?" Naruto asked.

"Loathe you moron!" Sasuke growled.

"Whatever, I passed cooking last year so I don't need any more lessons," Naruto replied, dismissing the subject.

"I'm gonna guess you didn't pass Language Arts," Sasuke smirked.

"I am fluent in 4 languages thank you very much," Naruto replied.

"Never mind Naruto," Sasuke had an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay everyone, take your seats," spoke a bored voice.

The man that Naruto remembered as Kakashi walked in the room. Chatter began to buzz immediately as the gray haired teacher walked to the bored. He grabbed raised a hand and scratched down the board. Naruto cringed and Sasuke frowned as if it were a tired out joke. Kakashi ignored the complaints and wrote his name on the bored before turning toward the class.

"Okay everyone. My name is Kakashi," the teacher pointed to the first letter, " K as in kissing my boyfriend Iruka. A as in ass fucking my boyfriend Iruka. Another K as in killing my ward Sasuke after he ruins my wet dreams of Iruka by banging on the wall. Another A as in asking Sasuke to stop making odd noises while masturbating so I can keep dreaming about Iruka. S as in sex with my Iruka-chan. H as in Having sex with my Iruka-chan. Finally I as in intercourse with my Iruka-chan."

By now most the class was either horror struck or laughing their asses off. Sasuke's left eye twitched and Naruto began to snicker. This noise stopped when Sasuke elbowed him in the side.

"It's not funny idiot," Sasuke growled, "He does this every time we move."

"Didn't think you would be the type to jack off Sa-a-Suke" Naruto snickered.

Class with Kakashi was unusual but Naruto wouldn't ever complain. He never returned to his original seat and preferred to tease and pick at Sasuke. By the end of class Naruto had a sore side and bruised shins. The two boys, along with Sakura and Kiba, walked to the cafeteria. Naruto's two friends were in awe at how easily the two boys got along. Naruto babbled on while Sasuke listened quietly, his hands in his pockets.

"It's uncanny," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, and weird too," Kiba added, not noticing the look Sakura gave him.

"It's as if they've known each other forever. I am so jealous," Sakura whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke got through the line without even paying attention to what was put on their plates. They took a seat at a circular table; Naruto still holding the one sided conversation. Sasuke had a little bemused smile on his face as Naruto told him about his friends, school life, home life, past girlfriends, and a past boyfriend. The last bit caught Sasuke's interest or at least it seemed to because he paused in his poking of his mashed potatoes.

"So you're gay?" Sasuke said, surprising Naruto with his first words throughout the conversation.

"Well… not exactly. I was just curious and it was an all boys school and Gaara and I were good friends," Naruto blushed.

"How did it go?"

"What?"

"Your experiment with dating boys," Sasuke said stoically as if they were simply talking about the weather.

"Well it was only one boy and well…"

"Yes?"

Naruto blushed again, "It was awkward really. I don't feel very comfortable talking about it."

"Okay, doesn't matter to me," Sasuke replied.

They sat in an awkward silence. After a little while Kiba, Sakura, and three others who quickly took their seats as if Sasuke had always been there joined them. There was a boy with a ponytail on top of his head. Another who was eating a bag of potato chips. A girl with two buns in her hair also joined them. Naruto didn't see the disappointed look in Sasuke's eyes as his friends sat down.

"Hey guys! Thought we had lost you!" Kiba grinned.

"You must be the new guy," the girl with the buns said, "All the girls in your homeroom won't shut up about you."

"Sasuke, this is Tenten. She and Sakura over there were like my personal body guards last year," Naruto grinned.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his body tensing. The air grew tense.

"I'm Shikamaru, and that's Choji," The boy with the ponytail interjected. Naruto shot him a grateful glance.

"I'm Kiba, and this is Akumaru," Kiba unzipped his bag and a small white head popped out.

"Kiba! Dogs aren't allowed in school," Tenten hissed, glancing around for prying eyes.

"I know but I hate leaving him home by himself. Hanna is studying to be a vet and mom is always busy training the new police dogs," Kiba explained.

Naruto grinned at his friends playful arguing but he noticed that Sasuke was looking a little out of place in the happy scene. He nudged Sasuke's foot under the table and Sasuke's head shot up. Naruto caught his eye and smiled. Sasuke kicked Naruto's foot back with an almost invisible smile. Soon they were fighting to push the other's foot and Naruto was grinning so wide his face could have split. The bell echoed throughout the cafeteria, ruining the boys' fun.

***SQUEE***

**Ember-Footsie? What are they in? Middle School? **

**Kenny-yeah that was kind of weak Temple-chan.**

**Temple-I disagree, I wanted to show that at least one of them was still naïve and the other is probably too polite to try anything further.**

**Ember- Yeah, don't tell the readers too much about the characters relationship Temple.**

**Temple- KENNY WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME!**

**Kenny- huh? Sorry I was too busy laughing at the Kakashi part.**

**Temple- My friends are hopeless…**


	3. Conffession

**Temple- I have decided that Kenny is GAY! **

**Kenny-What the hell is wrong with you! I AM NOT GAY!**

**Ember- THIS IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE! Here is how we'll decide this! Readers?**

**Reader- Yes almighty and scarey Ember?**

**Ember- Do YOU think Kenny is gay? Yes or No?**

**Kenny- I'm NOT GAY! I'M NOT BI! I'M STRAIGHT! I'VE NEVER LOOKED AT GUYS LIKE I LOOK AT GIRLS!**

**Temple- but you read Sasunaru, and write it**

**Kenny- Yeah? I read SakuXHinaXInoXTenXTema too ! The diference is I DON'T JACK OFF TO SASUNARU!**

**Temple- *Blush* TMI!!!!!! NEVER SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO ME OR MY EARS MAY BLEAD!**

**DISCLAIMER-Haven't I said it enough times? '.Naruto!**

**Ember- *still in shock from Kenny confession***

**Temple- Swearing, Boys kissing**

Most of the day passed quickly. Naruto had been caught sleeping in class and was given a detention. Then during one of Kakashi's 15 minute bathroom breaks Sasuke and Sakura had taken turns chewing Naruto out for being a (quote) 'Dobe; and an (Quote) 'Idiot.' They now waited for Kakashi's return to start English. Kakashi walked in as if he had just woken up. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes were half lidded.

"I knew he would be doing this…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto wanted to ask what he meant, but Kakashi starting the lesson stopped him.

"I know we were scheduled to read the book "Lord of the Flies," a book about children turning into savage idiots but I've decided to start with Shakespeare instead. His plays are about tragedies, romance, and death. We are going to pair up into twos and each pick a scene from one of his plays," Kakashi explained.

"I CALL NARUTO!" Shouted Kiba, leaping up from his desk.

"I repeat, his plays are about tragedies, **romance**, and death,"

"I WITHDRAW MY PREVIOUS CLAIM ON MY FRIEND!" Kiba shouted even louder.

"We'll go down the rows, choose your partner wisely. I think we have an even number, but I'm not really caring to count," Kakashi drawled out.

Naruto half listened as names were called out. More than half the girls glanced at Sasuke nervously but seemed to scared to call out his name as a partner and those who d id look courageous enough to try were called on beforehand. He snorted when Kiba shakily stood and announced Hinata's name. Sadly Hinata was already partnered with her cousin: Neji. Naruto watched in amusement as Kiba's face flushed bright red. A quiet girl named Neko offered to be his partner. Another funny partner pair was Sakura and a weird boy named Lee. It was well known that Lee was a green spandex Sakura-stalker and Sakura found him freaky. Soon it was Naruto's turn to choose.

"Who's left?" He asked.

"You should have been paying attention," Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm the only one left," came a calm, cool, **male** voice.

"Good, Sasuke you're with the blonde dope," Kakashi grinned.

Naruto turned his head slowly to see the stoic look on the raven's face.

"Now I'll pass out your scripts," Kakashi informed with a lack of interest. The first script he was about to set down he immediately snatched it back up. After trading the first script with another one he continued with a creepy smile on his face. He reached Naruto and Sasuke and dropped the script that he had refused the others. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he watched as Naruto picked it up.

"WHAT!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto screamed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked before snatching the script. In italic letters it read:

_This scene is from the tragic play of star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet. This is one of the most important scenes in the play where Juliet is supposedly dead. Romeo, Juliet's secret husband and lover, confesses his love before taking a vial of poison. At this point Juliet wakes from her slumber to see Romeo dying. With her last act of love she stabs herself so she can die with her lover. _

Sasuke glanced over at his blonde friend who looked sick to his stomach. Of course his immature guardian would purposefully give him and his male partner (No not that kind) such a scene.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Sasuke snickered.

"Come on Sasuke! I may not have read the stuff but I certainly remembered seeing that movie with Leonardo di'Caprio," Sasuke glanced at the ranting blond, "What? It showed more ass than any other movie Granny Tsunade had out. Now, back to the more important part! This is the scene where Romeo and Juliet KISS! Not to mention, Juliet gets stabbed, and I'm not sure blood would be a good look for you,"

"What makes you think **I'm** gonna be Juliet?" The raven asked.

"Well I sure as Hell won't!" Naruto argued.

"Fine, we'll toss a coin. Heads I win, Tails you lose," The stoic boy replied.

"Sure, but I warn you! I am a master coin tosser," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke pulled a coin from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. Naruto then proceeded to look the coin over.

"What are you doing, Baka?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to make sure you don't cheat. You see Sasuke, I am just too smart for you,"

"Just flip the coin, Naruto," Sasuke growled. Naruto stuck out his coin and tossed the coin up into the air. It spun as if in slow motion. Sasuke caught it and held it out for Naruto to call.

"Tails!" Naruto cheered.

"Tails, you loose," Sasuke smirked. Naruto's face fell as he realized Sasuke's dirty trick.

"That's cheating! I wanna rematch!" Naruto whined.

"Nope, I won fair and square. You agreed to the terms."

Naruto spent the rest of the day pouting and complaining about cheating bastards. When the bell rang Naruto trudged to his locker ready to go home. Sasuke had followed him and reminded him of his detention so Naruto threw his things back into his locker and looked around for the room. IN bright red letters Detention flashed above a door.

"Do I have to go?" Naruto complained.

"Yes, it's only for an hour," Sasuke sighed pushing Naruto into the room.

A man stood facing away from the door. From what Naruto could see he had long black hair and white clothing. Naruto took a seat and glanced at Sasuke who was standing in the doorway, The dark haired boy was staring at the man, his eyes narrowed in scrutiny. Naruto cleared his throat and the man turned. His skin was a sickly pale and his eyes were slits, probably contacts.

"You must be the boy who was sleeping in class," The man said. He held an odd smile and his voice reminded Naruto of a snake's hiss.

"Hey! It ain't my fault Kakashi took a half hour in the bathroom!" Naruto growled.

"I'm Professor Orochimaru," the teacher replied, ignoring Naruto's outburst, "I'm afraid friends are not allowed to stay during Detention."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who had grown paler; his body shook slightly. Naruto cocked his head and whispered the raven's name. Sasuke jumped and looked at Naruto. Naruto gave him a 'WTF?' look but Sasuke didn't give any acknowledgement. Instead he glanced at Orochimaru who was still giving an eery smile, then back at Naruto with unsure eyes,

"Did you hear me Mr. Uchiha?" The snake man hissed. Sasuke glared at the teacher before reluctantly leaving.

Detention was rather uneventful. Orochimaru was creepy as hell but Naruto ignored it. His mind was elsewhere: Homework, Sasuke, Granny Tsunade, Sasuke, Playing Romeo and Juliet with Sasuke, friends, Sasuke. He was starting to realize a trend. When the second hand landed on the 12 for the 60th time Naruto shot up and raced out the door before Professor Orochimaru could say a thing.

"Glad that's over," Naruto sighed as he stepped outside.

"What happened?" A voice spoke. Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking toward him.

"Sasuke? You waited for me? Did you stand out here the whole hour?"

"Yes, now answer my question," Sasuke snarled. Naruto blinked in surprise at the tone in Sasuke's voice.

"N-nothing happened Sasuke, I sat there for an hour and left," Naruto replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why? What did you think would happen?"

"N-nothing, I was just overreacting," Sasuke grinned.

"But…"

"Hurry up Dobe, we gotta go practice the Romeo and Juliet thing. We can go to my house," Sasuke said quickly, already several steps ahead.

"SASUKE! Wait up!" Naruto cried before running after Sasuke.

Sasuke lead Naruto past the outskirts of town into a more peaceful area. The houses became few and far between and Naruto wondered what Sasuke's home would look like. He was glad that he was used to long walks because the walk was verging on the half-hour mark. In a stroke of brilliance Naruto began to play ask-Sasuke-random-questions. They talked about the places Sasuke saw, odd experiences, his aspirations, the college he wanted to attend.

"I may just stay here for college. Some schools in the U.S. and two in Britain have accepted me but I'm getting tired of moving around all the time. What about you?" Sasuke sighed.

"I dunno, but I could get into a good college too. It's just, you know, the people in those fancy smancy places are jealous of my smartitude!" Naruto beamed.

"Don't lie Naruto. Lying is bad," Sasuke chuckled.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Remember? You told me that when we were kids. When I told you about being an orphan."

"Oh…You know what? Just forget I said anything," Naruto smiled weakly.

"I can't, that's the problem. In class today I recited the whole conversation we had when we first met. Your words swim around in my head like… like…Oh I don't know! You confuse me! Ever since that night all I could think about in my good dreams was you! I imagine what you'd look like, how you'd sound, what you'd say!"

"Sasuke you're starting to sound like my personal stalker," Naruto chuckled uneasily.

"Damn it! Sometimes I wish I were!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders," I masturbated to the thought of you and I didn't even know what you looked like anymore!! Damn it! I only met you the ONE TIME!"

A deep blush lit up Naruto's skin and he began to pull away from the dark haired boy. What was he talking about? They hadn't seen each other in eight years! More importantly, why would Sasuke confess this to him? Never had Sasuke ever appeared to Naruto as the ranting type. Of course, only Naruto had seen the pain that Sasuke held up. Still, it scared him slightly.

"S-sasuke, what are you trying to say?" Naruto stuttered.

"I don't know Dammit but I am gonna find out right now!" Sasuke growled.

Then it happened. Sasuke's lips crashed down upon Naruto's and things went out of control.

***SQUEE* **

**Temple- YES! SASUKE IS A STALKER PERV AT HEART!**

**Kenny- How is that good?**

**Temple- He was stalking NARUTO, Duh!**

**Kenny-OH! I see! Good point!**

**Ember- *Still shocked from Kenny's confession***

**Kenny- Shouldn't we get her to the hospital or something?**

**Temple- And miss out on good revenge time? Hell no!**


	4. Naruto's Feelings, Shikamaru's Idea

**Temple- *giggles***

**Kenny- Wonder when She'll wake up?**

**Temple- Hopefully when we're far away.**

**Kenny-Embers gonna kill you**

**Temple-You brought the firecrackers, paint, eggs, and pudding!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto, but if Ember wakes anytime soon… she did it!**

**Kenny-Swearing**

***SQUEE***

Naruto was as still as he could be. Sasuke tried to coax him into responding almost desperately. What was he supposed to do? This was Sasuke, his new friend, the kid who he felt like he knew forever but had only known for half a day. This wasn't right! This wasn't supposed to feel right! He just met Sasuke! NONE OF IT MADE SENSE! As if realizing Naruto's panic Sasuke stopped and backed away.

"Sorry…" his voice was hoarse.

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to study with me, I'll ask Kakashi to switch us with some other partner."

Sasuke waited to see if Naruto would say anything but the blonde had suddenly found his shoes more interesting than conversation. With a defeated sigh Sasuke continued walking down the vacant road towards his home, leaving Naruto behind. The younger stared down, counting the scuff marks on his shoes several times before looking up. Sasuke was gone and storm clouds had moved in. When the first drop landed on his cheek like a teardrop Naruto finally began walking back towards the city and his own apartment.

***SQUEE***

Naruto plopped down in his seat beside Kiba with a tired look on his face. Hoping to take advantage of their teachers tardiness Naruto rested his head on his arms and fell asleep. To his extreme dismay his friends would have none of it. Not while he looked ready to cry.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked after the not-so-subtle prompting of Kiba.

"Just tired…"

"Why didn't you sleep in detention like usual?" Kiba questioned.

"The teacher is creepy. Orochikaku or some weird shit like that," Naruto yawned, his eyes still closed.

"That's Tenten's teacher, Orochimaru," Sakura informed.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

Naruto couldn't help but look up and around for the raven boy. True to his word Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto felt as if his heart was squeezed painfully. He didn't understand the feeling but when Kakashi walked into the room the blond felt his heart drop. Through the rest of the day Sasuke did not show up and Naruto's mood never lightened. When English came around Kakashi asked if Naruto wanted to switch but the blond simply shook his head and mumbled something about it not being fair to pair up two different boys for a make out scene when he was the gay one. Somehow Naruto suspected Kakashi had already known this. Naruto also received another detention for sleeping. The next detention wouldn't be held for a few more days so Naruto returned home on time.

Things past like this for two more days, and each one Naruto was more tired and cross than the day before. The third day when Naruto walked in he immediately spotted the stoic raven. He stood there for a second staring until Sasuke glanced up at him. When this happened Naruto turned away and walked towards his seat beside Kiba and Sakura. The two friends exchanged worried looks.

"Naruto, why aren't you sitting with Sasuke? A few days ago we never saw you apart," Wondered Sakura.

"Yeah man, it was like you two were an old married couple," Kiba snickered.

"Don't say that," Naruto snapped.

"I was just kiddin' Naruto, calm down," Kiba said hurridley, raising his hands defensively.

"Unless… Naruto, are you gay?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Naruto immediately blushed.

"O.M.G! YOU ARE!" Sakura shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Naruto hissed.

"Sorry, but you are gay then?" Sakura tried again.

"Kinda… I mean I've dated **a **boy once but I've dated girls before and since then,"

"Are you and Sasuke, ya know, dating?" Kiba asked.

"No," Naruto said quickly.

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Sakura asked.

"Why aren't you freaking out!!? I'm gay you two," Naruto growled, trying to change the subject.

"Don't you know the saying: A gay guy is a girl's best friend?" Sakura smiled.

"I've seen Akumaru hump just as many male dogs as he has females, tables, and other people's legs," Kiba snickered, an indignant growl came from Kiba's bag.

"So your okay with it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" His two best friends said in unison.

"Now go get your man Naruto!" Sakura cheered, pointing at Sasuke.

"H-he's not my man…" Naruto blushed.

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Sakura questioned firmly, "You do like him right?"

"Yeah, I think I might. I don't know. Is it right to like him so much after meeting him?"

"Love at first sight! So kawaii!" Sakura glomped Naruto.

"I thought that was only in movies," Kiba scoffed.

"No, my parents were in love at first sight, they believed they were soul mates," Sakura beamed.

"Right…" Kiba chuckled.

"Naruto, you have to go and confess you love for Sasuke, right now," Sakura ordered. ((see people she ain't so bad, it was the long hair I think, blocked her good sense of judgement!))

"Confess his what?" Kiba choked, "Sakura you sound like one of those actresses on those soap operas my old babysitter used to watch."

While his friends ranted Naruto thought about his inner turmoil. He'd hate to admit his feelings for Sasuke but it almost physically hurt to stay away from the Uchiha. Was Sakura right? Could it have been something so ridiculous as love at first sight? Naruto glanced over to Sasuke. The dark haired boy was glaring holes into the blackboard. Naruto frowned and studied the pale features of his friend. The angular jaw, the light pink lips, the dark, endless eyes, long bangs framing his perfect… OH NO (((YES)))! Naruto was in love with Sasuke Uchiha!

By the time Naruto came out of his shock induced stupor the bell had rang for lunch and his friends were waiting for him. All throughout lunch all he was able to do was pick at his food. Even if he had tried to eat any of it he would probably vomit. His stomach was doing flip flops and he couldn't help the sweet smile from trying to inch across his face. Of course his friends now knew about his sexual preferences (NO PREFERENCE! JUST SASUKE) and were fine with it.

"Naruto, look," Tenten pointed towards the table where Sasuke had sat alone. Well, he **had** been alone. Ino had walked over to sit across from him. She flipped he long hair and giggled. Sasuke paid her little attention but Naruto's blood was boiling.

'_Whore'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"That bitch is hitting on your Sasuke," Sakura hissed.

"Cat fight," Kiba snickered as fire entered Sakura's glare.

"My guess is your planning on going over there and clawing the girl's eyes out," Shikamaru sighed with little enthusiasm.

"Damn straight," Sakura snarled, "She can't just take Sasuke away from Naruto!" Said blond blushed fiercely.

"Sakura, you lack any tact," Said Shikamaru.

"You tell her pineapple head!" Kiba cheered.

Shikamaru shot a half-hearted glare at Kiba before sighing, "I have a better idea…"

***SQUEE***

"HEY INO-PIG! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE!" Came a snarl. Sakura was storming over to the table, her shoulder's squared and her fists balled.

"What are you gonna do to stop me Billboard brow!?" Ino barked back.

"Slut!"

"Big forehead!"

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Mayakashi!"

The two girls leaped at each other snarling like animals. If it were a cartoon then one of those little scribble balls would have appeared to block out some of the really harsh punches been thrown. It was hard to tell who was biting what and where one fist ended and skin began. During this Kiba snuck in and yanked Sasuke out of his seat.

"What the fuck Inuzuka," Sasuke snarled.

"Trust me, your life is on the line, and mine too." Kiba hissed while pulling a confused Sasuke from the scene.

Kiba ran out of the cafeteria and down a few halls. Sasuke was seriously wondering if he would have to get stitches where the dog boy was tearing his arm out of his socket. His eyes widened when Naruto appeared around the corner. Kiba slowed down and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's other hand. Before Sasuke could say anything he was being towed again. It didn't matter as much this time, maybe because the love of his life was holding his hand. Naruto suddenly turned and pulled Sasuke into an almost-empty room. Kakashi was standing by the door with the keys.

"Thanks Sensei," Naruto grinned.

"Thank your friend Shikamaru for the bondage tips…" Kakashi chuckled darkly as he made his way out of the room. Naruto locked the door behind him. Sasuke stood idly.

"What's going on? Inuzuka said my, quote, life is on the line," Sasuke finally said after a few awkward seconds.

"Oh yeah, well, Kiba can overexagurate," Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I'm glad he did though."

"Why? Earlier you wanted nothing to do with me," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Who said that!? What am I supposed to do! We met once when we were little kids for like ten minutes! We hung out for a day, Sasuke! You kissing me after knowing each other for a full school day does not merit in a return kiss!" Naruto ranted.

"If all your gonna do is yell at me for what I've beat myself up over for the past three days, then I'm leaving," Sasuke growled.

"I wasn't done! I would have known you for four days but your whiny ass decided to skip two of 'em so now when I do this I can only say I've known you for two days and go against my own damn principles!" Naruto scolded before reaching up and yanking Sasuke's head down so their lips met.

The first meeting was gentle and a bit hesitant. Sasuke blinked in surprise before laying one hand at the small of Naruto's back and tangling the other in his sunny locks pulling the blond back to deepen the kiss. Naruto moaned, a skillful tongue snaked its way into his mouth and began to explore the wet cavern. Naruto sucked on the wet appendage and tried to shove it back inside Sasuke's own. Sasuke let out a husky chuckle at the blonde's attempts to be dominant. He pulled away and wiped the saliva from his chin.

"Damn I love you," Sasuke grunted. His words sent fire through Naruto's blood.

Naruto pulled at Sasuke once more, this time the kiss was fierce and hungry. Throwing caution to the wind Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and started to grind against the elder's leg, his mouth seeking the junction between the raven's shoulder and neck. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the door and groaned at the feeling of the younger boy's arousal press against his leg. Sasuke's rational mind was being overridden with pleasure that centered around three things, Naruto, their current situation, and what type of bondage tips Shikamaru knew that would be useful. Sasuke dipped his fingers into Naruto's shirt and ran them up the blonde's torso. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's thumbs brushed over his sensitive nipples. Naruto arched his back and let out a lustful moan, his hips gyrating wildly, and his breaths becoming pants. He was so close to completion. Just barely there, a few more seconds. Then… the bell rang.

***SQUEE* **

**Temple- HELL YEAH GO SAKURA! She's kicking ass and taking names!**

**Kenny- What does Mayakashi mean anyway?"**

**Temple- Prostitute, it sounded better to shout it in japanese then english**

**Ember- W-what happened? God I feel like I've been hit by a flying dragon… Wait, what is this shit all over my face? WTF!!!! WHO THE HELL DID THIS!!!!?**

**Kenny- run?**

**Temple- Wait… GO! *pushes Kenny toward Ember and runs out the door* KENNY DID IT!!!!!!**

**Ember- YOU ARE ALL DEAD!**


End file.
